1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to work machines, and, more particularly, to a steering assist arrangement for steering such work machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-propelled work machines such as windrowers are typically driven through a dual-path hydrostatic steering system. Speed changes are made by adjusting the speed of both drive wheels simultaneously. Direction changes are made by adjusting the relative speed of the drive wheels. Typically the non-drive wheels of the machine are castered to allow the machine to pivot during direction changes. The caster wheels are carried by the machine frame and are free to rotate 360 degrees about a generally vertical axis. The caster wheel assembly typically includes a shaft defining an axis of rotation, a wheel arm rigidly attached to the bottom end of the shaft, and a caster wheel coupled with the distal end of the wheel arm.
Steering characteristics of dual-path steering systems are dependent on such things as steering linkages, hydrostatic pump reaction time, the machine's turning inertia, and caster turn resistance. Turn resistance of the caster wheels results from friction in the pivot of the caster assembly and friction between the castered wheels and the ground. If the turn resistance is high enough to produce a noticeable delay in the reaction to the steering wheel input, control of the machine can be difficult. There is a tendency for a steering input to have a slow reaction or understeer at initiation, then a tendency to keep turning or oversteer when the input is stopped or reversed.
Because of this, control of the machine can be difficult, particularly at higher speeds. Windrowers typically have a maximum speed in transport in the 15 miles per hour (mph) range. Transport speeds up to 25 mph would be an advantage in the market. This requires better machine controllability at higher speeds without sacrificing the agility of the current system at lower speeds. Reaction delay can be particularly pronounced if the machine is operated without the cutting header because the added weight on the casters results in increased turn resistance.
What is needed is a steering assist arrangement for a work machine providing steering assist for the rear caster wheels to assist the dual path steering during certain operations when improved steering response is desired and with the versatility to accommodate tight space restrictions.